Why?
by LoVe-Me-Too
Summary: Rory fights to distance herself from Logan. How long will she last? Will her fears be recognized?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. The story and plot, however, are completely mine. Also, thanks to Katie for being my beat person on this story.

REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Rory Gilmore awoke to the sound of a _very _loud and persistent knocking at her door. She glanced at her clock.

"6:30? God, do they know I haven't had my coffee yet?"

She pulled on a robe and opened the door to find none other than Logan Huntzberger standing outside.

"Oh, umm, hey Logan," she said, pulling the robe a little tighter around herself. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I brought you coffee. I remembered you weren't feeling great last night and I figured it would make you feel better."

"Last night…? Oh, God…" she muttered as she remembered exactly what had happened last night.

"Hey Logan, baby," a very drunken Rory called. Logan turned to see Rory staggering over in his direction, through other partygoers and he stood up to steady her before she fell.

"Rory, how much have you drank?" He had never seen Rory drunk before; he didn't think she was the type to go out and party. Seeing her like this was starting to get him nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked loudly. "I'm just drinking soda!" Logan took her cup and smelled the contents. He could just barely recognize the scent of coke, but it was masked by the strong scent of alcohol.

"Rory, you're drunk. Someone must have spiked your drink. Come on, you should get home."

"But, what about the party? Come on Logan, don't you wanna dance with me?" Before he could respond she was dragging him out to the middle of the room.

"Rory, you know I would love to dance with you under other circumstances, but I really do think that you need to get to your room," he said_. Before you start something that we both regret_, he thought to himself.

"Fine, party pooper. Last one to the bottom of the stairs is a rotten egg!" He grabbed her before she could go flying down the steps and guided her slowly down them. When they got to her dorm, she smiled at him like he had just told her he was the inventor of coffee.

"Thanks for walking me back Logan. You wanna come in for a while? Paris is gone for the night…"

"Uh, Rory, I don't think that's a good idea. You need to get some sleep."

He turned to leave but felt her arms suddenly wrap around his neck. He turned and was face to face with Rory Gilmore. He couldn't deny how attracted to her he was, and he couldn't ignore the fact that she was just inches away, practically begging him to start something…but he knew he couldn't. If it were any other girl he probably would have taken them up on their offer, but Rory...Rory was different. He didn't want to ruin any chance he had with her, at least, with the sober version of her.

"Rory, I'm sorry, I…" His words were cut off when she closed the small gap between them and gave him the gentlest of kisses. He knew that he shouldn't continue it, that he should stop her and be reasonable, but at the touch of her lips against his, he lost the capacity to think reasonably. At that moment, Rory pulled away, clutched her stomach and bent down into the bushes next to her room, heaving. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and Logan knelt down next to her and helped her stand when she had recovered.

"Come on," he said, pulling her in the direction of her room, "it's definitely time for bed." Rory, feeling weak, just nodded and allowed herself to be put into bed.

"Umm, about last night," Rory began nervously, "I…" She was cut off by his words.

"I know, you were drunk, don't worry about it." Logan wanted to say that drunkenness usually only dissolved ones inhibitions and urged people to do the things they truly wanted, but he refrained. If Rory wanted to chalk it up to a mistake, then so be it. For now, anyway.

"Well, thanks again for the coffee, but I have to finish up on some reading before my seminar today. I'll see you later."

After she'd shut the door he laughed.

"Rory, you never cease to amaze me," he muttered, as he walked away from her dorm towards the library. Even in a robe, with her hair mussed from sleeping, she was beautiful, and he hated that she had that effect on him. He was so used to being in control, but with Rory, he never could predict her next move. That was disconcerting to him, yet at the same time, he recognized it as a challenge and he wasn't planning on giving in.

Inside her dorm, Rory smiled despite herself.

"Why does he have to be so damn thoughtful and sweet? It makes it way too hard to write him off as a typical jerk." She began looking over her notes, but Logan's face kept resurfacing in her head. She didn't want to want him, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know what it was about him, but every time she saw him she felt all tingly inside; that feeling usually only accompanied her morning coffee, and the fact the he was the reason for it made her feel slightly nervous. And the kiss…even though they had barely made contact, she remembered the feeling of fire running through her. If that one tiny kiss could have that kind of effect on her, what would happen if they…

"No, Rory," she said to herself," you cannot and should not be thinking about that. It's time to study, and study you shall do."

As she walked outside after class, she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Marty, also known as 'Naked Guy' to her mother, running towards her. Ever since the incident that had earned him the nickname, he had been trying to get her to go out with him, to thank her for "rescuing" him, but each time, she'd declined. He was a sweet guy, and he wasn't hideous by any means. But she saw him as a friend, and she didn't want to hurt him

"Hey Rory, could you go over my paper for British Lit? I know you aren't taking it, but since you're on the newspaper and all, I figured you're good at proofreading, and I finished it really late last night.

"Sure, Marty," she said, relieved that he wasn't asking her out again. "I'll read it tonight and give it to you tomorrow." She started to walk away but felt his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face him.

"Uh, well, I was also kind of wondering whether or not you're busy tonight. There's a little coffeehouse downtown and it's open mike night, and I wondered if you wanted to check it out with me."

"Oh, umm," she started. She was about to turn him down, but then she saw Logan heading towards them.

"You know what? Why not, sure, I'd love to."

His face lit up. "Really? Okay, great, I'll pick you up at 7."

As he walked away she saw the back of a familiar blonde head retreating into a nearby building. She felt a little guilty about accepting Marty's offer simply to put distance between herself and Logan. After all, he really was a nice guy and he liked her. She realized that she was getting his hopes up when there was no chance of anything happening between them. She was using him as a barrier, something to give her time to think through her feelings. Though she had brushed off the kiss to him earlier, she knew it had been more than a drunken mistake. The alcohol had made her act differently, sure, but she knew exactly what she was doing when she kissed him. She just didn't want to end up getting hurt; she figured that if she avoided him and didn't confront her feelings for him, she wouldn't risk anything if and when he got tired of her and moved on, as he was known to do. Maybe now he would let her be. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him, but the less she interacted with him, the longer she would last.

After seeing the exchange between Marty and Rory, Logan started walking away. He didn't know if trying to talk to her at that point would be the smartest idea. He didn't think he would be able to keep his mouth shut and hold back what he really wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but he didn't want to push her away. He felt tat if he pushed her too far, she would turn away from him for good. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

This is my first fanfic, and I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Any comments will be taken into consideration. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rory stared at herself critically in the mirror that night. She'd spent a good amount of time trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want Marty to think she'd gone out and bought a new outfit. She'd finally decided on a pair of khaki pants and a red short-sleeved sweater. She'd worn the top around him before, so she knew he'd either recognize it or at least know it wasn't new. She was satisfied with her clothing, but now she was looking at her hair. Would it look too formal if she left it down? Should she put it up? She glanced at her clock; 6:54.

"Okay, no time." She glared at her reflection for a moment before parting her hair and securing the top half with a clip. She was digging through her purse for her wallet when she heard her phone ringing. She looked around frantically but did not see it. She followed the sound of her ring, silently yelling at Paris for making such a mess with her 'crafts corner.' She finally found her phone under one of her roommates' place mats.

"Hello?" She answered it breathlessly.

"Hey, Ror, you sound like you just ran a marathon or something. What's up?"

"Hey Mom, nothing's up, I just couldn't find my phone and I'm kind of in a rush…"

Lorelai interrupted her. "In a rush for what?"

"Nothing important. I'm just going to check out this little coffeehouse that someone told me about."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Who are you going with?"

Rory hesitated. She had told her mother that she liked Marty, but as a friend, and that she didn't want to go out with him. Now she had to explain why she'd suddenly decided to go for it.

"Umm, Marty, actually," she finally answered.

"Wait, you're going out with Naked Guy? I thought you said you didn't like him. Is it some kind of dare or something? And hey, what about Logan? I thought you liked him."

"Mother, Logan is simply a nuisance that I am forced to put up with. I do NOT like him."

Lorelai paused before answering, "Sure, of course. I'm sure that the reason you always bring him up is because he annoys you."

There was a knock on her door.

"Uh, Mom, I have to go. He's here."

"Ok, hon. Have fun with Marty!"

She hung up and hurried over to answer the door.

"Hey Mar…Logan? What are you doing here?"

He had asked himself the exact same thing a few minutes earlier, as he'd been walking towards her room. He knew that he'd decided to lay off her a little, as to not push her away. But then he'd realized that he couldn't just sit back and let Rory take her sweet time deciding how she felt. After their kiss, he wanted her more than ever, and he was pretty sure that she was interested. He had to make her see how much he cared about her, and that he wanted to be with her. She had to know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I stopped by to see if you were busy."

She looked at him warily. "Well, I am busy. You know Marty's going to be here any minute to pick me up."

"Yea, I know that. I also know that you've turned him down before. Why the sudden change in heart?"

"I appreciate persistence. And besides, who I do and do not choose to associate with is none of your business. Why can't I go out with Marty? You're just jealous that it's not you."

He laughed. "You're right. I _am_ jealous. Look, Rory, you know I'm into you. And after last night, I'm pretty sure you are too. I know, you were drunk, but that doesn't mean you didn't kiss me. If you're going out with Marty just because of me, then, don't. It's not fair to him."

"You know, Logan, not everything is about you. I can't even go out with him without you thinking it was because of you. Don't flatter yourself, my life does NOT revolve around you." With that, she slammed the door so that she could wait for Marty in silence. Logan's words kept running through her mind. The fact that he could understand her actions so well scared her. All of the things he had said were true; maybe that was why she denied them so vehemently.

"Why am I so afraid of this?" She wanted him, but she didn't want him to know that. She didn't understand why she couldn't just tell him how she felt. With Dean, and even Jess, she had expressed her feelings as soon as she knew they were interested. She knew that they were into her, and she was willing to take that chance. And yet, here she was. He had just told her that he wanted her, and yet she wasn't willing to let him in. What would it take for her to open up?

Logan stared at the door, as if willing it to open again. When it didn't, he turned and collided with someone. He looked to see Marty steadying himself.

"Hello, Marty. What are you up to this fine evening?"

"I'm taking Rory out. What are you doing here? I mean, I usually don't see you around here often, unless you're with Finn or Colin, and I don't see them anywhere."

"I was just…taking care of some unfinished business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Logan brushed past Marty, all the while wishing he was the one taking Rory out that night. Even though she had just slammed a door in his face, he didn't believe her when she said she wasn't going out with Marty because of him. He knew that she was only doing it to push him away. However, she was about to realize that it wasn't going to work on him. He wasn't the type to give up on something when it became a little difficult. The very fact that she wasn't giving in to him only made him more determined to open her up.

"Wait a minute…" He thought for a moment, then pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number. "You appreciate persistence, do you? Hey, Finn? You're not busy right now, are you? Good. Go find Colin and meet me at that new little coffeehouse downtown. I'll explain later."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I had this part in my mind after my last post, but didn't just want to tag it onto the end of Chapter 2. Once I'm more inspired I'll write more. Please review!   
Chapter 3 

As Marty led Rory into the coffeehouse, she was struck by how quiet and relaxing the environment was. It was full of people; everywhere she looked there was a couple talking or a group discussing something. It was definitely somewhere she could see herself coming to often.

"Marty, this place seems really nice. Thanks for bringing me. It's good to have a friend who appreciates this kinda stuff, too," she added, for her own benefit. She was feeling a little guilty about coming with him, but she felt that if she clarified the "just friends" issue, she would feel better about the night.

"Yea, no problem. I'm glad you could come."

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get some coffee." She ordered and was pulling money out of her wallet when someone bumped into her, sending loose change flying. She was gathering the money when she sensed another person leaning down and helping her gather her change.

"Sorry about that," a _very_ familiar voice said. She whirled around and saw Logan, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed but intense tone.

"What? Is there a rule that says I can't come here?"

She shook her head. "No, but you knew I would be here with Marty. Why would you pick tonight to come?"

Logan answered, "Oh come on, Rory. You know very well why. And besides, I came with Finn and Colin. They've wanted to visit this place for a while, and they were free tonight."

"Well, don't think that since you came that I'm just going to leave Marty all alone. You're right, you can visit whatever place you want; just don't expect me to pay any attention to you." With that, she grabbed her coffee and headed back over to Marty.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yea," she said, glancing over at three guys laughing in the corner. "This is really fun."

"Oh, hey, look. That guy on stage, the one with the guitar? He's new, but he's supposed to be really good." She turned her attention to the stage, where the guitarist had just begun to play. It was a slow song, one about being hurt by the one you love, and about watching them with someone else. She suddenly had a feeling of being watched, and she turned. She spotted Logan across the room, and their eyes met. He had an unfamiliar look on his face. She gave him a questioning look, but his gaze never faltered, his expression never changed. It wasn't his usual smirk. She didn't know what it was, but it made her nervous. He looked sad, and wistful, and she wasn't used to him like that. She held his gaze a moment more, and turned back to the performer.

Logan stared at Rory. He had caught her gaze earlier, and she'd looked scared at what she'd seen in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to even glance in his direction, so when she did, he had been unable to mask his expression. He longed for her to realize how much she truly meant to him, and yet all of his attempts to show her turned out miserably. He'd thought that if she saw him there tonight, she'd realize that he wasn't kidding around and that he was serious about her. And yet, it seemed as though everything he did backfired and had the opposite effect. He leaned over and whispered something to Finn, then turned and walked out of the coffeehouse.

After the song ended, Rory turned to look for Logan, and saw him disappearing out of the building. She had a fleeting feeling that she should go after him, but she suppressed it. _After all_, she thought to herself,_ I don't have any feelings for him._ She thought that if she told herself that enough, she would convince herself that it was true. At the moment, however, it wasn't really working for her. She turned her attention back to Marty, and decided that for the rest of the night, she wasn't going to think about him. And things went according to plan, for the most part. She enjoyed herself for the rest of the night, and only as she was leaving did Logan's face once more appear in her mind. The look he had had on his face during that song, she just couldn't get over it. It had been so different from anything she had ever seen on him, and she felt a bit disconcerted that that look had been directed at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: I don't know if this chapter is any good, but I think I like the way it turned out. Lots of Marty in it. I never liked the idea of him and Rory together, but I liked him as a person, and I like the way he came out in this chapter. I haven't had much inspiration and I don't really know what way I want the story to go. Thanks for bearing with me. Also, thanks for the reviews (those of you who have, anyway.) I am more likely to update quickly if I get reviews, and if anyone has any suggestions of where they want the story to go, feel free to suggest. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to incorporate your ideas. Oh yea, and one question. How do people want this story to end? I have two endings in my head at the moment, and I have no idea which one I want to go with. One will make for a slightly shorter story. I'm not going to say what they are, exactly, as to not spoil it whichever one I end up going with. But, do people have any preference? Would you prefer a sweet happy ending? Or something with a slightly more bittersweet ending? Anyway, sorry for this freakishly long A/N. I just had a lot I wanted to say. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 4 

"Thanks again for bringing me tonight. It's good to have friends who share your interests. I'll see you later, Marty, and I'll try to have your paper back to you tomorrow."

Marty smiled. "Ok, that sounds good. I had a lot of fun tonight, but you seemed a little bit distracted for a while there. Did I do something?"

She looked at him. "Oh, no, Marty, you didn't do anything. It wasn't you; there was just one guy there who wouldn't leave me alone." He started to ask her something but she cut him off.

"I mean," she said, in a tone that was becoming increasingly more agitated, "who does Logan think he is? Following me there and expecting me to drop everything for him? It's not enough that he has to bother me while we're both here, oh no. He has to go everywhere I go, just to frustrate me! Huh!" She took a moment to breathe. When she looked back at Marty, she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

He interrupted her. "It's ok, I understand. In high school, I had the biggest crush on this one girl. Everyone knew it, but I still went out of my way to point out things about her that annoyed me. I guess I was just in denial. Now I realize that I shouldn't have been so worried about my pride. I don't want to ever have to wonder what would have happened if I had just opened up, you know? I completely understand you, but maybe you should just give him a chance."

"What? No, Marty, you have it completely wrong. I don't like Logan! He's an obnoxious, egotistical…"

"Rory, stop it. You know that I like you, and while I'd rather the object of your affection be me rather than Logan, I'm not completely blind. It is so completely obvious that you two are into each other. And you are a really cool person. Let me just say that he has extremely good taste. You don't have to protect me. I know that you like him, ok, and I don't want you to be unhappy simply to protect my feelings or your own pride. I know that you're afraid of getting hurt, but I think it's a risk that you should be willing to take. Before you try to convince me that I'm wrong, I'm gonna go. See you later, and I hope you figure out what you want. Everyone else already has."

Rory watched him, speechless, as he walked away. Was it really that obvious? _I'm not doing a very good job at hiding my feelings, am I._ It was more of a statement than a question._ Am I actually willing to admit that I have feelings for this guy? I guess there's no point in my hiding it anymore. And yet, at the same time, I don't want to make it too easy for Logan either. If he's serious about his feelings for me, which I think he is, after tonight, then he's not going to give up on us. Is there even an "us? Ok, I'm seriously over-analyzing this. _That was one of the problems with being extremely intelligent; she tended to think things through so incredibly thoroughly that there was never any spontaneity to anything. _Where's the fun in that? _She thought as she closed the door to her dorm behind her.

"Paris, you here?" She yelled as she was hanging up her jacket.

"Yes, my dear?" A very fake, high-pitched falsetto answered her call. She turned to see Finn in the middle of the common room.

"Paris let me in. Apparently, my charm still works on someone."

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to give this to you." He handed her an envelope, with her name neatly written on the front. "Now, my duty is done, I must depart."

Before she could ask him what the letter held, he was out the door.

She was curious what the letter held, but she wanted to get some work done before she read it. She pulled Marty's paper out of her bag and sat down to read it. She was about halfway through it when she picked up the envelope. And put it down again. _Just have to get through Marty's paper first, then I'll read it._ Two sentences later, she had dropped his paper on the little table in the common room and was opening the envelope. She opened the letter and recognized Logan's handwriting, which was slightly tilted and very distinctive. _Like him_, she thought, as she read what he'd written.

_Rory,_

_Interesting night, wasn't it. Even though you didn't seem particularly overjoyed at my presence, I really do hope that you enjoyed yourself tonight. You deserve to be happy. You are an amazing person. I give Marty props for realizing that. But that wasn't the reason I wrote this. I need you to know that I honestly do have feelings for you, and that everything I've done has been with true intentions. I would never try to play you or use you at all. I need you to know that. And, despite the fact that I think you have feelings for me, I am not going to continue to push you. I thought that after tonight you would realize that I am serious, but apparently I was wrong. If you aren't going to give me a chance, then I don't want to continue to keep bothering you. Though I still care about you, I don't want to be a nuisance to you, and based on how you've acted towards me, I feel that that is exactly what I've been. I don't want you to resent me for pushing you to do anything. You realize that I have done my part. I did everything in my power to make this happen, and yet I fell short. I hope you don't feel that I am responsible for the absence between us, for I have tried to transform it into something. I wish you well, and I hope you know that there is someone out there that cares. I hope that you make the right choices in your life._

_-Logan_

She didn't realize that she was crying until she saw the writing blur from her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls 

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but it's been crazy around here. I was sick for a while, and I have other stuff, and, well, sorry for the long wait. For all of you who've been waiting for some Rogan, you shouldn't be too disappointed. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going after this chapter, so it might be a little while before my next post. PLEASE review! It's really awesome to get feedback on my writing, and I am more likely to update if I get reviews!

Chapter 5 

Rory just sat there for a minute, motionless. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"Oh my God what?" Paris asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing, I, I have to go!" She raced out the door, leaving Paris standing in the middle of the room, alone. She turned and was about to go back into her room when she saw a folded letter on the table. She opened it and started reading. Meanwhile…

Rory raced around campus, looking for Logan. _Where is he? _She though to herself after looking for quite some time. _Where would I go if I were him?_ She thought for a moment before turning and heading towards a little stand in a secluded corner of Yale. She got there after a few minutes and spotted the familiar blonde, sitting on a bench, staring into space. She watched him for a minute, trying to get her words together in her mind, so that she didn't sound like a complete fool when she tried to speak. But she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say to him. After all this time of trying to avoid him and get away from him, how was she going to explain why she'd come after him? _Maybe leaving him alone was the best idea…Maybe I should just let him be._ She turned away, took a step from him, but stopped herself. She'd come this far, she'd admitted to herself that she was attracted to him. She wasn't about to walk away, not after everything that he'd done. She turned back, and saw that he'd risen from the bench and was now leaning over a nearby railing, facing away. The sky was dark, but the stars that inhabited it shone brightly against their dark backdrop. He looked…cold, the way he was rocking back and forth slightly, like he was trying to warm himself up, but she knew that he couldn't be. She wasn't cold, and she was wearing less than he was. It took her a minute to realize that he was crying. _Crying._ Tough guy Logan Huntzberger was crying…over _her_. She took a deep breath, and decided to start talking before she chickened out.

"Logan?" Her voice came out so soft that she wasn't sure if he'd heard it. He hadn't turned or acknowledged her at all, so she had no way of knowing.

"Logan?" She asked a little louder this time, and still no response. She was pretty sure that he'd heard her, and decided to just keep talking.

"Logan, I am so sorry about all of this. I never meant to hurt you, I just…"

He interrupted her without turning around or moving at all. "You just what, Rory? You just decided to keep ignoring me, even though you knew how I felt about you? How was that supposed to make me feel? Was I not supposed to be hurt by that? Did you think that I had no feelings at all or something?"

"That's not it, Logan." She was surprised at the intensity of his tone. "I just thought…"

"Did you really think about what this would do to me, Ror? Did you think about how I would feel? No, I don't think you did. Or maybe you did, and you just didn't care. Maybe you never really cared about me. Was this all one big game to you, or something? God, I let myself care about you, because I thought that if you saw that then you would maybe give me a chance, but I guess I was wrong."

She stood there in shock, surprised at his words. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't try to stop them. She let them come, along with the guilt she felt for hurting Logan like this, and the pain that his words had brought upon her. She didn't want him to think of her as some selfish brat who didn't care about anyone else. Because that was far from the truth. She cared about him, but she was afraid that now he would never let her in. Now that she had hurt him, he would probably never trust her. But she was not about to give up.

"Logan, you're…"

"No. Don't tell me that I'm a great guy, but… Don't give me that crap. That's why you came isn't it. You don't want to feel bad about this, so you came to give me some line about how I'm sweet but that we should be friends."

She took a slow, quiet step towards him. She moved until she was standing right behind him.

"That's not what I came to give you," she said in a teary whisper. He turned, startled at her sudden closeness. He looked into her eyes, the fiery blue flames that he had admired for so long. He reached a shaky hand out and wiped a tear away from her face. He returned his hand to the side of her face.

"Oh?" He inquired, his voice shaky. "Then what is it?"

She didn't say another word, but answered him with her actions. She leaned forward slightly, then stopped, so close that he could feel her breath of his lips. He looked at her, a question in his eyes. She nodded ever so slightly, and he closed the distance between them. At the first touch of their lips, he felt like fire had replaced the blood in his veins. He was so incredibly overwhelmed at that one simple touch that he pulled away slightly, breathing hard. He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was feeling. Her face was blank for a second, but a slow smile soon overcame it. She leaned towards him again, and he let his feelings take over. Rory soon felt the tip of his tongue on her lips, and she parted them, deepening the kiss. As she felt his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, she was amazed at how well he seemed to know her. She had never felt anything like it before. He wrapped his hands around her slim waist. When they finally broke apart, he tightened his grasp on her and pulled her into a tight embrace, her hands around his neck.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"Never," he promised her.

A/N. Now, I _could_ end it here and make it all happy-ending, but I have another idea in my head that I could continue the story with. However, it is a bit more sad, but…I don't know. Should I just leave it like this or continue with my other ending? PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, this isn't really a new chapter, it's just something I wanted people to be able to read. **I have come up with a way to make everyone who posted happy. I will leave the story the way it is, as to please all of the people who like sweet happy endings, but I will write the bittersweet ending out too, and post it as a separate story. I will probably just name it Why, Part 2, just because my creativity is lacking. Hope you liked the story, I'll post in a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, again, this isn't another chapter of Why? This is just me letting you know that the first chapter of the optional ending of Why? Has been posted, so if you were interested in reading it, you can now, and please review!


End file.
